Sin invitación
by Angeal23
Summary: La mascara de Estados Unidos es demasiado perfecta, incluso cuando se entera que es al único que no invitó Arthur a su cumpleaños. Pero cambiaría las cosas, no era el cumpleañero, pero arrebataría un deseo y Arthur no llegaría a su fiesta. USAxUK.


Este fic es dedicado al cumpleaños de este sensual británico, a pesar de ser un día alegre el fic no es especialmente cerecitas y rosadito en toda la trama, sigue siendo como todo lo que escribo, algo desquiciado y un poco oscuro, y Alfred junto con Arthur tienen algunos trastornos por obsesión, contiene lemon suave.

Pareja: AmericaxEngland. (AlfredxArthur.)  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**SIN INVITACIÓN**

**_Es educación, es regla, es norma, es derecho, todo eso te lo concede una invitación, un pedazo de papel o una simple llamada donde te otorgan el exquisito privilegio de asistir a una apoteósica fiesta, a un elegante dictamen, a un respetuoso discurso. Uno no puede llegar sin ella, no podría, pero yo, Alfred F. Jones nunca he estado literalmente sujeto a las reglas, menos a las de mi adictiva droga, Arthur Kirkland. _**

En medio de la conferencia mundial todos ríen, yo sonrío también, acompañando el bullicio, tratando de ser parte de un grupo heterogéneo en esa circunstancia tan confusa, porque todos ríen y esperan algo, algo que desconozco, estoy entre preguntar o no, era 22 de abril, quizás sabía lo que era pero aparentaba incredibilidad.

Quizás muy en el fondo esperaba a que él llegara y me lo dijera a la cara, yo le respondería con mi mejor sonrisa, pero no, esto no es el cuento rosa, ni siquiera un efímero sueño con su final trágico.

-Hahahahaha ¿y qué pasa? ¿por qué todos tan entusiasmados?-

El francés sonríe coqueto con una mirada inquieta sobre mí, representando quizás algo más que superioridad, si no una extraña complicidad con la persona que no había venido a la junta, Inglaterra no había venido.

-El viejo…-me responde con una risa mientras España y el prusiano le siguen la carcajada -El viejo hará una fiesta Alfred, será lo mejor según él…-

Lo mejor, será lo mejor. Asiento con una sonrisa, él siempre sería el mejor, después de todo es el objeto de mis delirios y más profundos y obscenos pensamientos, no puedo contar las veces que lo he soñado a merced de mi cuerpo que se mueve constantemente arriba suyo, esas nalgas abiertas, la temperatura sofocando el ambiente, yo penetro, él se abre para mí, los músculos tensados, las caderas vibrantes y sus labios rojos de tantos besos.

Él y yo, un cuento, sin comienzo ni final feliz.

-N…no sabía- se me escapa un pequeño gruñido- Él no me avisó…-atino a responder.

Los presentes no parecieron escucharme, todos se estaban riendo, todos y cada uno de ellos y me doy cuenta que soy el único sin invitación, al único que no se le invitó, al único que Inglaterra incluso ahora no desea abrir su corazón. Tan egoísta y reservado, siempre ha sido así, mi mueca se tuerce infantilmente mientras salgo solo de la reunión.

No tengo invitación, para él yo no importo. No puedo romper las reglas, no debería.

**_Pero quiero, lo deseo, a él, soy caprichoso, y aunque no sea precisamente el cumpleañeros me tomaré la atribución de alzar el rostro, soplar las velas y pedir un deseo, uno de venganza, uno de posesión, porque del momento en que ese inglés decidió dejarme de lado, no contarme entre muchos como nosotros yo aproveché, le robé una vela y la soplaré por él._**

La soplaré hasta el final del día.

Y lo sé, recibo una llamada alarmada de Francis al día siguiente, se me es informado que Inglaterra no llega a su propia fiesta, que no se presenta como el anfitrión, dudo por el teléfono, no sé cómo reaccionar ¿por qué Inglaterra no está allí? me engaño a mí mismo y me permito una mentirita al hablar por el fono.

-Francis… no lo he visto, es preocupante, quizás quiera hacer una entrada especial !quizás le esté copiando al Hero! ¡quizás esté tratando de hacer algo increíble como en mi fiesta!- siento un gruñido proveniente desde mi habitación, le sonrio al ser amarrado y casi desnudado en mi cama y vuelvo a mentir. -No lo he visto Francis, es muy triste que el cumpleañero se pierda la fiesta… muy triste…-suelto con ironía.

Y corto el teléfono volteando mi vista a la cama, me relamo los labios, allí está el lindo cumpleañero, amarrado, con una mordaza, con la camisa abierta, con sus tetillas que brillan lubricadas, me dedique a dejarlo empalagoso antes de que llamara alguien preguntando por él ¿por qué han de llamarme a mí? después de todo, fui el único al que no invitaron.

-Amnnh ahh…a hhd A-gf-ferd…~-lo escucho, mientras mis pasos van sin vacilar hacia él, tendido en la cama como un trofeo que no gane, sino uno que robe con desesperación.

No siento sonrisa en sus labios, tampoco miedo, su cuerpo aún vibra, sus pantalones están abajo y dentro de él hay un pequeño juguetito que dilata su entrada, hace presión con sus manos luchando, saliva mojada recorre su boca, está sonrojado hasta las orejas y sólo pronuncia mi nombre, sólo tiene ojos para mí, lo sabía, había cometido un error.

A Arthur sí le importo, sólo que no hallaba como decírmelo. Yo he puesto la atmosfera, será una fiesta para los dos.

-Te invitaría a bailar cumpleañero, pero creo que quieres algo más…-acaricio su pene erecto que bota hace ya tres minutos ese líquido blanco y pegajoso, asiente suavemente cuando le acaricio los testículos y muevo mis yemas sobre el glande, oprimiendo la entrada, sus piernas se mueven inquietas, pero sin mucha fuerza, quizás me excedí con el afrodisíaco.

**_Siempre me excedo cuando se trata de Reino Unido, no sé de reglas, no se de limitaciones, no sé de control ni moral, sólo deseo tenerlo, es su cumpleaños, debo respetarlo, pero no puedo, quiero, deseo, palabras egoístas, pero cuando me voy adentrando en las caricias él responde, él mira y asiente, él gruñe y saborea mi nombre, se mueve con bestialidad cuando lo chupo y lo erecto, quizás este es un deseo también de él, un deseo de cumpleaños…_**

Y lo acarició nuevamente, se mueve hacia la izquierda, yo estoy a la derecha ¿trata de escapar? ¿de llegar temprano a esa fiesta donde no hay lugar para mí?, diviértete Inglaterra, sé impuntual.

-Happy birthday, happy birthday…to you...-sonrio.

Las piernas se abren, la cintura se alza, lo penetro y un grito ahogado sale a través de la mordaza, delineo su fina cintura y pelvis mientras él cierra los ojos negando algo con la cabeza. Es mucho para él, todos sus deseos de cumpleaños, cada uno quiero que los gima a mi oído, los cumpliré, no necesita a nadie más.

Porque esta es una fiesta donde no necesito invitación.

-Ahhhdajn… ad,,d n-no...a…ahhh adhh~-

La mueca se vuelve suave, las penetraciones son más profundas y las piernas más alzadas para llegar a la próstata, muerdo los pezones que se levantan hacia arriba, le quito la mordaza, no pronuncia palabra alguna, sus ojos cerrados, pequeñas lágrimas salen de ellos, el rostro rojo, mi semen saliendo de su delicioso y estrecho culo, y me atrevo a escucharlo, me atrevo a saber qué piensa de todo esto.

Que piensa sobre que yo no le importe, que piensa de a lo que ha llegado mi obsesión por él.

Y no dice nada, sólo grita y una sonrisa algo desquiciada sale de su rostro mientras el vaivén de la noche no se detiene.

Porque me he dado cuenta que estoy siendo controlado cada vez que me hundo en su estrecho agujero, me doy cuenta que Inglaterra me conoce hasta lo más profundo, incluso mis delirios, mi locura, quiso provocarme, y juntos apagamos la última vela que enciende una llama carmesí, una que no puede llamarse deseo de cumpleaños.

**_Los dos estamos invitados a una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que nadie quiere asistir, una de locura, de dominancia, de arrebatos, sin reglas, sin restricciones. Lo sigo notando en su sonrisa que gime con demencia mi nombre aferrando mi cabeza con sus brazos amarrados, cada estoque más brutal que el anterior, cada deseo más demente que el otro. Porque para estar loco, uno entra sin invitación._**

**_¡Happy birthday England, happy birthday to you!_**

* * *

Espero que les gustara, Alfred y Arthur llegan casi a la misma locura en este fic, es delirante verlos así, al menos para mí. Kirkland lo planeó, porque si es que Jones simplemente no le hubiera importado le da una invitación y ya.

Quería provocarlo, quería verlo como era realmente, sin su mascara de niñito bueno, ese era su deseo de cumpleaños oscuro, la vela de la llama rojiza.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a Inglaterra y a esta demente pareja!

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
